Memory of Stars
by TasogareSheena
Summary: Just as many stars are shining in the night sky, many memories are shining inside one's head. Collection of One Shots and drabbles involving around Sheena. Rated from K to M. OC.


_Helloooooooooooooooooo readers! This is my first one shot story for my A Goddess Among Humans one shot`s stories. I already told you going that I was going to do something like that in my chapter A Young Speeder. So I'm going to tell you how I came up with this one shot. I wanted to practice for my English Exam so LL13 gave me a subject. Here it is:_

_-POV: Sheena (Hakuto doesn't count) (3rd POV)_

_-Situation: She just did a prank but broke some bat-stuff along the way and is scared of what Bruce will do._

_-No one else than Sheena or Bruce must appear._

_-Bruce must only appear at the end if not at all._

_-Not mandatory: a minimum of 2500 words or maximum of 1000 words._

_God I'm not even writing but I'm so happy and excited. I don't even know why. I guess it's because high. OH! I even gave LazyLuck13 a challenge story.(If that's how we call it) So, if you want to read if go to her profile._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I just own Sheena Tasogare and Hakuto._

_Pairings: none._

_Well I'm going to tell you that I'm having a lot of fun writing this right now. So, I hope you have fun reading this. Gosh, this is the longest author's note I ever made._

_So, anyway! Read and enjoy! :)_

* * *

Bat Line

A young looking girl was pacing in a cave, playing nervously with her hands. She could hear high pitched sound coming from the bats. She knew she was alone in the cave. No one was there. Not even Alfred.

Sheena cursed. Why did Alfred have to go visit his friend? She needed him, but no, he had to abandon her. Like everyone she knew, they always abandon her. She would become friend with someone and after that, they would die on her or just abandon her.

She stopped walking and looked at the mess before her. On the ground was a Bat Line. Well, what was a Bat Line, but now the grappling gun was destroyed into pieces. She was so stupid. She was just starting a prank because she wanted to scare Bruce went he was going to come back to the Batcave. But when she went to use the Bat Line, it broke to her strength. She only wished she had enough intelligence to not use her full strength that time, but she can't go back in time.

Just by looking at it, Sheena could fell the guilt growing in her. She was feeling guilty because she broke Batman's equipment. Equipment that probably cost a lot of money. Bruce was going to be so mad at her.

Suddenly, she started to feel fear for the first time in a lot time. What if Bruce decided to kick her out? She could go back to the street or she could just buy a house, after all, she did had money, but she liked to live with him. She didn't feel so lonely by staying by his side.

She could feel something wet falling out of her eyes. She touched her wet cheek and she could feel tears. She let herself sit on the floor.

She was pathetic. She was not afraid of fighting evil, but she was afraid of one man. Her father was right. She was a loser, someone who should not live.

"What are you doing?"

Sheena looked up and saw Bruce in the bat costume.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I broke a Bat Line. I'll go away. I'll pay for it too." The girl took the pieces of what was equipment. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sheena. It's okay. The Bat Line was already broken. You just finished it." She could see the awkwardness in the man face. After all, he was not really good with comforting people.

"Really? So, can I stay with you?"

"Yes."

Sheena jumped and hugged him.

"Really? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you so much, dad!"

Bruce froze. She just called him 'dad'. Batman looked at her as she jumped around the cave. She didn't notice that she called him 'dad'. He could tell her to not call him that.

"Hey bats. I can stay. So, I can still make you my minions and we are going to rule the world. Muhahahahaha. And I'm going to train you so that you can annoy evil people like the Joker. Or you can cry so that superman gets a headache. We are so going to make great things."

Well, he didn't really mind that title. After all, she could always prank people who hurt or annoy her 'daddy'.

* * *

_Finish. I liked to make this story. I hoped that you enjoyed it too._


End file.
